Liquid detergent compositions are most effective at removing stains from fabrics when they are directly applied to the stain, as part of a pretreatment regimen, even when the detergent composition is formulated to deliver superior removal of grease, soils, and other stains. Fabrics are typically produced by weaving or knitting textile fibres. In order to improve stain removal, the liquid detergent composition is preferably scrubbed into the stained fabric, so as to penetrate the stain, and release it from the fabric. Scrubbing is particularly useful for greasy stains, where the hydrophobic nature of the stain makes it more difficult for the liquid detergent composition to penetrate into the fabric. Insufficient penetration of the liquid detergent composition into the stained fabric can result in less than desired stain removal, particularly at low temperatures. This is because much of the stain removing actives remain on the surface, and are not able to work directly on the stain during pretreating.
Durable fabrics, such as jean material, corduroy, heavy cotton, and the like, comprise a tight weave pattern, strong fibres, thicker fabric material, and combinations thereof. As such, it is desirable to scrub hard, applying sufficient pressure to push the liquid detergent composition into the tight fibre weave, in between the fibres, and deep into the fabric material. In contrast, delicate fabrics, such as silk, rayon, and the like, typically comprise a more open weave pattern, comprise weaker fibres, a thinner fabric material, and combinations thereof. Therefore, less scrubbing is typically required for delicate fabrics, during pretreating. Indeed, excessive scrubbing of delicate fabrics will damage such fabrics. As a consequence, customers rarely use dosing devices for pretreating delicate fabrics, in order to avoid damaging the fabric.
Therefore, there is a need for a pretreatment device which enables sufficient pressure to be applied to effectively pretreat durable fabrics, while also being suitable for delicate fabrics, where less pressure should be applied, or the applied pressure should even be limited, so as not to damage the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,209 discloses a closure for a liquid laundry detergent container having an integrated brush, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,298 discloses a dispenser with an integrated scrubbing surface and pretreat nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,034 discloses a cup for a spray bottle, having an integrated scrubber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,190 discloses a hand-held container for washing laundry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,630 discloses a cup having a pouring spout. GB 2 168 931 discloses a cup having an applicator. WO2012/162040 (US2012297552 A1) discloses a pretreatment cup comprising a spreading region.